1. Field
This application relates generally to computer graphics and, more specifically, to animating hair in a computer-generated animation.
2. Related Art
Improvements in computer-generated animation have enabled animated films to portray characters and objects with remarkable realism. For example, clothing, hair, facial expressions, scene backgrounds, and the like are becoming increasingly complex, leading to animated films with visually stunning effects. Of these various animated scene elements, hair is especially difficult to animate due to the large number of hairs typically present on an animated character, the complex motions performed by the hair, and the numerous internal and external forces applied to each individual hair.
While processes have been developed to animate hair, existing processes may be computationally expensive and may produce inaccurate results.